Chapter 1- A new beginning
by alexadams.castors
Summary: Meet the 5 castors, and see their story!


Chapter 1- A new beginning

Scene- Galatea/Inside the castle

Characters- Seth, Monsters

*= None

(Seth is running down the passages and monsters are chasing him. Seth stops running turns around. He kicks the monster in his face grabs his club with hits both monsters down)

Seth: That's how it's done.

(Seth turns around and there are 20 monsters and the monsters grab him)

Scene- Galatea/ Tamera's thrown room

Characters- Frobisher, Tamera

*= None

(Frobisher walks into the throne room and kneels and gets up)

Frobisher: We caught the rebel leader.

Tamera: Good, good.

Frobisher: My Queen, Tamera I thought you would be happier.

Tamera: There have been strange power surges happening around earth.

Frobisher: Power surges, but earthlings have no power.

Tamera: I know, that is why I am worried.

Frobisher: My Queen, you don't need to worry, I will go to earth track and get the power for you.

Tamera: Fine (she walks down the stairs and grabs his face) but don't mess this up or you will be sacrificed.

Scene- Earth/Gardenia/ Alex's bedroom

Characters- Alex

*= None

(Alex is sleeping on her bed and downstairs she hears noises and wakes up)

Ryan voice: Sarah where are my pants!

Alex: (Groans)

Sarah voice: Why don't you look in the back yard!

(Alex gets up and walks out onto her balcony and sees her dads pants smoking on top of a barbeque)

Alex: Uh not again.

(Alex walks inside)

Sarah: Alex hurry up!

(Alex runs into her room closet and comes out with her clothes, brushes her hair and runs out the door)

Scene- earth/Gardenia/ Alex's kitchen

Characters- Alex, Sarah

*= None

(Alex runs down the stairs with her back pack and sits on a chair with her mom packing her briefcase)

Alex: Mom did you have to fry dad's pants again?

Sarah: (Looks up) Alex isn't it time for school?

Alex: Ignoring my question (grabs a muffin) and it is, oh and Willow is having a party tonight can I go?

Sarah: Alright but be back by 10.

Alex: (Alex jumps up) Thanks mom.

(Alex hugs her Sarah and runs out the door)

Scene- Earth/Gardenia/Willows Party

Characters- Alex, Willow, Party guests, cops

*=None

(The music is pumping and all the teenagers are dancing and Alex is getting cool drink and Willow walks up to her)

Willow: Hey Alex, you loving the party?

Alex: Yeah willow you always throw the loudest and craziest parties. (Sips her drink)

Willow: I know right and I have never gotten…

(Police burst in and the music turns off)

Police: Freeze!

Willow: Caught.

Guy: Run!

(Everyone starts running from the house and as Willow and Alex start running the cops grab them and hand cuff them)

Alex: Oh no.

Scene- Earth/Gardenia/ Alex's kitchen

Characters- Sarah, Alex

*= None

(Alex is sitting down at the kitchen table and her mother is pacing in front of her)

Sarah: arrested? Arrested Alex!

(Sarah slams the table)

Alex: I didn't do anything wrong mom.

Sarah: Alex I know the divorce has been hard on you but this is unacceptable!

(Sarah throws her arms in th

Alex: If you know the divorce has been hard on me then why did you do it then huh, did you even think of me when you decided to kick dad out? (Alex stands up)Did you!

Sarah: Alex, We were young and in love and everything was great and then we adopted you and everything was perfect but as we grew older we saw that they just don't work. I know you're trying to act tough through this whole divorce and I think tonight was a cry for help.

Alex: Cry for help?

Sarah: I got offered a position in Rose Wood and they have a school for girls and it looks beautiful.

Alex: Mom what are you saying?

Sarah: Alex I'm taking that position and me and you are going to move there and start a new life.

(Sarah walks to the stairs)

Alex: No Mom I'm not going!

Sarah: Yes you are I am your mother and you're going!

Alex: There is no way I am leaving Gardenia!

Scene- Earth/Gardenia/Alex's old room

Characters- Alex, Willow, Danni

*=None

(Alex is packing her clothes into a box and Willow is lying on her bed and Danni is at her computer)

Willow: I can't believe your leaving.

Danni: I can't believe your mom let Willow near you again.

Willow: (looks up) Whatever Danni.

Alex: I think my mom is trying to make me co-operate and this is how she is doing it.

Willow: Where is this Mystic Falls anyway?

Alex: I have no idea.

(Closes the box with tape)

Danni: Here I just searched it, Mystic Falls is a small town surrounded by Parks and forests. It has the population- 7988.

Willow: That is tiny.

Danni: It has 1 hospital, and not a mall but numerous shops around the town. It has a church and movie house too. The kids love it there as there is also a haunted house, and a kissing rock by the huge Park. They only have 2 high schools, one for boys called Rover and one for girls called…Rose Wood High School. The schools live right next to each other and OMG!

Alex: What?

Danni: Benjamin's Meridians daughter is there.

Alex: Cassidy Meridian, I love her, I know all her songs.

(Alex, Willow and Danny sing a verse of here I am, and do the dance moves and they laugh)

Danni: You will get her autograph right?

Alex: Of course, well if I can.

Willow: Besides her it sounds lame.

Alex: It going to be lame without you guys there.

(Alex, Willow, Farrah all get up and hug and her Sarah walks into the room)

Sarah: Were all packed Alex time to go.

(Alex, Willow and Danny carry on Hugging)

Alex: I'm going to miss you guys so much.

Scene- Car

Characters- Sarah, Alex

*= None

(Alex and her mom are in the car)

Sarah: It might not be that bad you know.

Alex: Maybe.

Sarah: We will get there tonight and tomorrow you're starting school.

Alex (sarcastic): Yay.

Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/ Outside Arcadia

Characters- Sarah, Alex, Other students

*= None

(Alex and her Sarah drive up to the school and Alex gets out

Sarah: Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?

Alex: I'm already the new girl; I don't want to be the new girl whose mom walked her in.

Sarah: Alright, Good luck and I packed extra brownies in your lunch to make new friends.

Alex: Yeah mom because brownies really draw us teens in.

Sarah: Bye and good luck.

Alex: Bye.

(Alex's Sarah drives away)

Alex: Here we go.

(Alex walks forward and there photographers and paparazzi that corner her)

Camera guy: Do you know Cassidy?

(They are all crowding her and Alex runs inside)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Administrations office

Characters- Alex, Miss Jones, Grace

*= None

(Alex walks into the office and up to the front desk)

Alex: Hi I'm looking for Miss Jones.

Miss Jones: (turns around to face her) I'm Miss Jones, what can I do for you?

Alex: I'm Alex Adams, new here, you have my class schedule.

Miss Jones: (hands over the schedule to Alex) Alrighty, darling, Grace!

(Grace walks out the office)

Miss Jones: This is Grace she will take you around the school.

Grace: Hi come on Alex.

(Grace walks out the door and Alex follows)

Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/High School Passage

Characters- Alex, Grace, Dakota, Other Students

*= None

(Grace and Alex stand in the passage)

Grace: Okay so at this school we have a system.

Alex: System?

Grace: Like any other school we have clicks starting from the bottom, the freaks (sees the freaks) who are just freaky ,the nerds (sees the nerds) they get only A's and no friends or parties, the Goths (sees the Goths) they just don't care, the girls who are assistants to the populars (sees the assistants) they work with hair spray and the populars needs, the jocks(sees the jocks) they're good at sport, and the two clicks of the populars. The populars who fought to be popular by looking down on the others and the other group of populars who are popular because they were born popular. They are nice and friendly and just good people.

Alex: Okay… well which one are you in.

Grace: The assistants.

(Dakota marches over)

Dakota: Cece where is my coffee?

Grace: here (Hands Dakota the coffee) Dakota, I had to show Alex around and…

Dakota: I don't care. My coffee is cold!

(Her hand that is holding the cup glows and Grace takes the cup)

Grace: No it's really hot.

(Dakota takes the cup)

Dakota: How did it… anyway come on Cece lets go.

Alex: The people here are so weird.

(Alex leans against a locker and Joe walk and bumps into Dakota and her coffee falls)

Dakota: you freak you spilt my coffee come on Cece let's go!

(Cece and Dakota walk away)

Joe: Sorry, I didnt mean too...

(Joe turns around and opens her locker and the coddee rises up and goes into the school fountain drain and Joe walks away)

(Alex looks at the paper)

Alex: English with Miss Wence.

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Miss Wence's Class

Characters- Cassidy, Alex

*= None

(Alex walks into the room and Cassidy is watering a plant)

Alex: Hi is this Miss Wence's English class.

(Cassidy turns around and walks to her and put the glass of water down on the desk)

Cassidy: Miss Wence doesn't have a class now.

Alex: Oh my gosh! You're Cassidy Meridian!

Cassidy: Hi.

(Alex hands Cassidy your schedule)

Alex: Can you sign it please?

Cassidy: This is your class schedule.

Alex: I know, I love you and your music I have all your CD's and music videos.

(Cassidy signs it)

Alex: I'm new here and I'm having trouble reading this schedule.

(Cassidy looks at her schedule)

Cassidy: Classes start in 10 minutes and you have music with Miss Jones.

Alex: Thanks, what are you doing here?

Cassidy: I water Miss Wence's plants every morning.

Alex: That's awesome.

Cassidy: Yeah by the way Miss Jones is that way, good luck.

(Cassidy points to the side)

Alex: Thanks.

(Alex walks out and Cassidy goes back to the dead plant and strokes it and turns around and rises up and blossoms, Cassidy goes to the desk grabs the water and comes back and sees the blossomed flower. Cassidy grabs her bag and walks out)

Cassidy: Weird.

Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/In the passage

Characters- Alex, Quinn

*= None

(Alex is walking down the passage and walks past Quinn at her locker. Quinn tries to close her locker and cant and she walks forward)

Quinn: Injudicious locker.

(Quinn waves her hand and the locker slams closed)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Auditorium

Characters- Miss Jones, Dakota, Cassidy, Alex, Joe, Quinn, Grace, other students

*= None

(All the students are sitting in the auditorium and Alex runs in and sits down. Miss Jones walks onto the stage)

Miss Jones: Hello students and welcome to music. Most of you know me but for you girls who don't know me I'm Miss Jones your new music teacher. Now I know you were expecting the boys to be here but they are busy at shop class today but for the rest of the year they will be here. This year I have decided we won't be doing the usual. And your first project is mash ups, I know you are all in your group I am going to split you up to work with other people and you must mash up to different topics of a song and write the song and preform next week. Now the first group is Dakota Ducaine, Cassidy Meridian, Quinn Thinker, Joe Gomez and Alex Adams.

(Dakota puts up her hand)

Dakota: Do we have to be in the groups you assign us in?

Miss Jones: Yes… now next group…

(A girl sitting next to Alex passes her a note and she opens it, the note says, "meet at the Park to talk about the project?" and there are the five girls names and blocks are ticked except Alex's. Alex ticks her name and passes back and smiles)

Alex: Maybe this school isn't half bad.

Scene-Earth/Rose Wood/Outside the school

Characters- Sarah, Alex, Other students

*= None

(Alex is standing outside and Sarah pulls up in her car and Alex gets in)

Sarah: So how was it?

Alex: It was okay.

Sarah: See I told you it wouldn't be that bad.

Alex: The kids here are a little strange. I have meet some girls after school.

Sarah: See you also made friends.

Alex: they are not my friends yet.

Sarah: Okay where are you meeting?

Alex: The Park.

Sarah: Alright where is the Park?

Alex: Umm…

#To be continued, check out my page and find Chapter 2#


End file.
